Saison 1
| chaine = CBS | première diffusion = | dernière diffusion = | nombre épisodes = 36 | saison suivante = Saison 2 de La Quatrième Dimension | liste des épisodes = Liste des épisodes de La Quatrième Dimension }} Cet article présente le guide des épisodes de la première saison de la série télévisée La Quatrième Dimension. Les résumés des épisodes indiqués ci-dessous peuvent révéler des éléments d'information sur le dénouement des intrigues ou sur les chutes, éventuellement inattendues, amusantes ou sinistres, des récits. Épisode 1 : Solitude thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : Where is Everybody? *'Numéro' : 1 (1-01) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Robert Stevens *'Autres crédits artistiques ou techniques' : Buck Houghton (producteur), Rod Serling pour Cayuga Productions (producteur délégué), Bernard Herrmann (musique), Joseph LaShelle, A.S.C. (directeur de la photographie), Alex Golitzen, Robert Clatworthy (directeurs artistiques), Roland Gross, A.S.C. (montage), Joseph E. Kenny (assistant à la réalisation), Russell A. Gausman, Ruby Levitt (chefs décorateurs), Leslie I. Carey, Vernon W. Kramer (ingénieurs du son), Bud Westmore (maquillage), filmé aux studios Universal, produit par Cayuga Productions, Inc en association avec The CBS Television Network *'Diffusion' : ** link=USA|USA États-Unis 2 octobre 1959 à la télévision sur Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS) *'Distribution' : Earl Holliman (Mike Ferris), James Gregory (le général de l’Air Force), Paul Langton (le Docteur), James McCallion (le premier reporter), John Conwell (le colonel de l’Air Force), Jay Overholt (le deuxième reporter), Carter Mullaly (le capitaine de l’Air Force), Garry Walberg (le troisième reporter), Jim Johnson (le sergent (sergeant staff) de l’Air Force). *'Résumé' : Un homme, seul et amnésique, erre depuis quelque heures dans une petite ville abandonnée. Son angoisse augmente au fur et à mesure qu'il constate qu’il est le seul être vivant de cet endroit énigmatique, malgré des traces évidentes d'activité humaine très récenteL'allusion au mystère marin de la Mary Celeste est ici évidente. Comment est-il arrivé ici ? La ville est-elle réellement déserte ?... *'Note' : Rod Serling avait, à l'origine, écrit un épisode appelé Happy Place, dans lequel les personnes qui fêtaient leurs soixante-dix ans étaient déclarées comme inutiles et exécutées. Cette histoire fut déclarée trop pessimiste et rejetée. Cet épisode fut donc déclaré épisode pilote. 1 L'allusion au mystère marin de la Mary Celeste est ici évidente Épisode 2 : Pour les anges thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : One for the Angels *'Numéro' : 2 (1-02) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Robert Parrish *'Autres crédits artistiques ou techniques' : Buck Houghton (producteur), Rod Serling pour Cayuga Productions (producteur délégué), George T. Clemens, A.S.C. (directeur de la photographie), Ralph W. Nelson (directeur de production), George W. Davis, William Ferrari (directeurs artistiques), Lyle Boyer (montage), Edward Denault (assistant à la réalisation), Henry Grace, Rudy Butler (chefs décorateurs), Mildred Gusse (directrice de la distribution des rôles), Frank Milton, Jean Valentino (ingénieurs du son), U.P.A. (dessins animés du titre), filmé aux studios Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, produit par Cayuga Productions, Inc en association avec The CBS Television Network. *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Ed Wynn (Lew Bookman), Murray Hamilton (La Mort), Dana Dillaway (Maggie), Jay Overholts (le médecin), Merritt Bohn (le chauffeur de camion). *'Lien externe' : One for the Angels *'Résumé' : Le 19 juillet 1960, Lew Bookman est un camelot-vendeur âgé de 68 ans qui réalise sans grand succès ses dernières ventes. Un homme habillé de noir (la « faucheuse »), vient l’avertir qu’il l’emmènera le soir-même à minuit. Bookman refuse de le suivre et parvient à tromper la Mort en passant un marché de dupes avec lui. Furieux de s'être fait avoir, la Mort provoque un accident qui blesse gravement une petite fille qui « prend la place » de Bookman : elle mourra à minuit, l'heure à laquelle Bookman devait mourir. Déterminé, Bookman va tout essayer pour que la Faucheuse rate son rendez-vous... Épisode 3 : La Seconde Chance thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : Mr. Denton on Doomsday *'Numéro' : 3 (1-03) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Allen Reisner *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Guest star' : Martin Landau *'Lien externe' : Mr Denton on Doomsday *'Résumé' : Al Denton est un ancien cowboy devenu alcoolique. Il est souvent la victime des plaisanteries d'un bandit nommé Hotaling. Un jour, il boit par inadvertance une potion qui fait de lui un tireur aussi rapide que Lucky Luke. Aussitôt, Hotaling le provoque en duel. Mais au moment de dégainer, Denton voit son adversaire boire lui aussi une potion. Al Denton est en fait protégé par un mystérieux vendeur-ambulant qui le suit et lui vend des potions-miracle... Épisode 4 : Du succès au déclin thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : The Sixteen-Millimeter Shrine *'Numéro' : 4 (1-04) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Mitchell Leisen *'Diffusion' : **USA 23 octobre 1959 à la télévision sur CBS *'Distribution' : (Ida Lupino) (Martin Balsam) *'Lien externe :' The Sixteen Millimeter *'Résumé' : Barbara-Jean Trenton est une star oubliée du cinéma qui refuse de vieillir et passe toutes ses journées à regarder ses anciens films. Son agent Danny Weiss tente de lui faire décrocher un contrat puis de lui présenter un de ses anciens partenaires devenu désormais gérant de société de production : en vain. Barbara se ferme de plus en plus, ne rêvant que du temps passé où elle était encore une jeune et jolie star. Mais les rêves ne peuvent rejoindre la réalité que si elle abandonne cette dernière pour passer « à travers l'écran » ... Épisode 5 : Souvenir d'enfance thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : Walking Distance *'Numéro' : 5 (1-05) *'Scénariste' : Andrew Nielsen *'Réalisateur' : Robert Stevens *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : Walking Distance *'Résumé' : Martin Sloan (Gig Young), vice-président d'une agence publicitaire, s'échappe un jour de New York et se rend à Homewood, son village natal qu'il n'a pas revu depuis longtemps. Pendant que sa voiture est en révision au garage le plus proche, il visite la petite ville et est surpris en s'apercevant que rien n'a changé. Peu à peu il réalise qu'il se retrouve dans la ville à l'époque de son enfance. Il rencontre ses parents puis lui-même enfant... Épisode 6 : Immortel, moi, jamais ! thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : Escape Clause (« Clause résolutoire ») *'Numéro' : 6 (1-06) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Mitchell Leisen *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : David Wayne Thomas Gomez Virginia Christine *'Lien externe' : Escape Clause *'Résumé' : Walter Bedecker est un hypocondriaque notoire qui empoisonne sa vie, celle de sa femme et de ses médecins. Il rencontre un jour le Diable qui lui propose son âme contre des centaines ou des milliers d'années d'immortalité. Walter accepte et feint plusieurs accidents afin de toucher des indemnisations de compagnies d'assurances. Mais il commet l'erreur de tout dévoiler à sa femme et celle-ci, qui voulait l'empêcher de se jeter du haut du toit, s'écrase par terre. Accusé d'assassinat, Walter attend le verdict serein, sachant que la chaise électrique ne pourra rien contre lui. Il comprendra trop tard que toute médaille a son revers et que son immortalité le mènera à sa perte : il est condamné à la réclusion criminelle à perpétuité... Épisode 7 : Le Solitaire thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : The Lonely *'Numéro' : 7 (1-07) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Jack Smight *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : The Lonely *'Résumé' : James Corey est un condamné sur un astéroïde pour un crime qu'il n'a jamais commis. Un jour, les officiers chargés de lui rendre la vie plus supportable lui amènent Alicia, une femme-robot capable d'agir et de penser comme une vraie femme. D'abord hostile à son égard, il finit par l'apprécier jusqu'au moment où les officiers lui apprennent que son procès a été révisé et qu'il a été acquitté. Il est donc libre et peut retourner sur Terre. Hélas, il n'y a que de la place pour lui dans la fusée et il refuse de se séparer d'Alicia... *'Note' : Jack Warden reviendra dans l'épisode 35, Le Champion. Épisode 8 : Question de temps thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : Time Enough at Last *'Numéro' : 8 (1-08) *'Scénariste' : Lyn Venable / Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : John Brahm *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : Time Enough at Last Time *'Résumé' : Henry Bemis est un modeste guichetier de banque. Il n'aspire qu'à une chose : lire des livres. Mais son irascible épouse et son rigoureux employeur l'en empêchent. Un jour, suite à une guerre atomique, la ville est rasée et tous les habitants tués, sauf Bemis, qui était protégé parce qu'il lisait en cachette dans la salle des coffres. Dans un premier temps ravi d'être débarrassé de ses semblables qui ont « empoisonné » sa vie, il constate ensuite que sa vie de solitaire est un cauchemar et décide de se suicider. Puis, il change d'avis lorsqu'il aperçoit des livres qu'il pourra lire sans être dérangé. Hélas, il ne se doute pas qu'une cruelle désillusion l'attend au tournant... *'Note' : L'acteur Burgess Meredith apparaît dans cet épisode et reviendra plus tard dans les épisodes M. Dingle, L'Homme obsolète et Le Journal du Diable. Épisode 9 : La Poursuite du rêve thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : Perchance to Dream *'Numéro' : 9 (1-09) *'Scénariste' : Charles Beaumont *'Réalisateur' : Robert Florey *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : Perchance to Dream *'Résumé' : Edward Hall, un industriel, malade du cœur, se rend chez un psychiatre. Il lui confie qu'il craint de s'endormir car il refuse d'être tué par la femme qui lui apparaît en rêve. Il a la conviction que s'il rêve encore une fois, il mourra « réellement ». Après une longue discussion avec le médecin, il s'aperçoit que la secrétaire médicale ressemble à cette femme trait pour trait. Où est la réalité ? Où est le rêve ? Que faire ? Il pense immédiatement au suicide... Épisode 10 : La Nuit du jugement thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : Judgment Night *'Numéro' : 10 (1-10) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : John Brahm *'Diffusion' : **link=USA|USA 4 décembre 1959 à la télévision sur CBS *'Distribution' : noter la présence en second rôle de Patrick Macnee *'Lien externe :' Judgment Night *'Résumé' : L'histoire se passe en 1942 : Carl Lanser, d'origine allemande, est passager sur un navire britannique en pleine nuit mais il ne se souvient que de son nom et de sa ville natale, Francfort. Vivant dans une angoisse profonde et diffuse, il est certain que le navire sera torpillé à une heure quinze du matin. Il se prépare à une longue nuit d'angoisse. Le navire va être effectivement torpillé... Épisode 11 : Les Trois Fantômes thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : And When the Sky Was Opened *'Numéro' : 11 (1-11) *'Scénariste' : Richard Matheson / Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Douglas Heyes *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Rod Taylor (Géant, Les Oiseaux) *'Lien externe' : And when the Sky was Opened *'Résumé' : Après un vol spatial de 31 heures, les hommes de l'équipage, les colonels Harrington et Forbes et le major Garth reviennent sur terre. Bien qu'un peu secoués, les deux premiers peuvent quitter l'hôpital dès le lendemain. Ils se rendent dans un bar et Harrington veut appeler sa famille mais ses parents ne le reconnaissent pas et il a lui-même la sensation d'être rayé du monde. L'instant d'après Harrington disparaît mystérieusement et personne à part Forbes ne se souvient de lui. Retour au présent, Forbes vient de finir son histoire, qu'il a racontée à Garth, le troisième homme qui lui, est encore à l'hôpital, victime d'une jambe cassée. Le titre du journal a changé : les trois hommes photographiés avant leur départ ne sont plus que deux et l'un des trois lits a disparu. Mais Garth est convaincu qu'ils n'ont jamais été que deux car il déclare n'avoir jamais entendu parler d'Harrington. Puis c'est au tour de Forbes de disparaître, laissant Garth seul, avec une photographie de journal ne montrant plus qu'un seul spationaute... *'Note' : La version originelle décrit un écrivain nommé Bob. Marié et ayant quelques difficultés à faire accepter ses romans, Bob souhaite que le monde soit plus simple. Le lendemain, il voit avec surprise puis effroi disparaître successivement sa maîtresse, celle de son ami, puis son ami et sa femme, puis tout ce qui l'entoure jusqu'à disparaître lui-même (« je suis en train de boire une tasse de caf... » conclut l'histoire). Épisode 12 : Je sais ce qu'il vous faut thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : What You Need *'Numéro' : 12 (1-12) *'Scénariste' : Lewis Padgett / Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Alvin Ganzer *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Steve Cochran (Fred Renard), Ernest Truex (Pedott) *'Lien externe' : What you need *'Résumé' : Pedott est un vieil homme et colporteur pouvant prédire aux gens ce dont ils ont besoin dans le futur : il sait comment donner une nouvelle chance à un ancien joueur de baseball en lui remettant un ticket de bus et à une jeune femme en lui vendant un détachant pour vêtements. Fred Renard, chômeur aigri et seul, tente de voler le don du vieil homme. Il est ainsi sauvé de la mort grâce à une paire de ciseaux, et trouve les pronostics des courses avec l'aide d'un stylo qui fonctionne mal. Mais il demande toujours plus et Pedott commence à avoir sérieusement peur de lui, au point d'envisager de le tuer... *'Note' : À l'origine, c'était une machine à prédire le futur qui devait précipiter le gangster vers sa perte. Cette idée fut réutilisée dans Les Prédictions. Épisode 13 : Quatre d'entre nous sont mourants *'Titre original' : The Four of Us Are Dying *'Numéro' : 13 (1-13) *'Scénariste' : George Clayton Johnson / Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : John Brahm *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : ** The Four of Us are dying ** Sur Imdb *'Résumé' : Archibald Hammer, braqueur de banque, possède un don surprenant : il peut changer de visage et se sert de ce don pour tirer des avantages affectifs ou financiers. Il se fait ainsi passer pour un trompettiste, Johnny Foster, puis pour un voleur, Virgil Sterig, puis pour un boxeur, Andy Marshak. Mais cette dernière transformation sera celle de trop quand il rencontrera le père du boxeur... *'Note' : Un seul acteur devait à l'origine jouer les quatre rôles, mais cette idée fut abandonnée, car le changement complet de maquillage aurait pris trop de temps pour un simple épisode de série. Épisode 14 : La Troisième à partir du soleil *'Titre original' : Third from the Sun *'Numéro' : 14 (1-14) *'Scénariste' : Richard Matheson / Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Richard L. Bare *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : Third from the Sun *'Résumé' : Deux familles souhaitent fuir la planète menacée de destruction par une guerre mondiale et se rendre sur une lointaine planète qu'on pense habitable. Pour cela, ils doivent voler un vaisseau spatial appartenant au gouvernement. Pourront-ils fuir à temps ? On ne saura qu'au dernier moment la véritable nature de ces familles... *'Notes' : Richard Matheson est l'auteur de cet épisode. Dans la version originelle, les personnages n'ont pas de nom et leurs professions sont inconnues. Personne ne les surprend, et les deux familles sont composées d'un père, d'une mère, et de deux jeunes enfants (garçon et fille). Épisode 15 : La Flèche dans le ciel thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : I Shot an Arrow Into the Air *'Numéro' : 15 (1-15) *'Scénariste' : Madelon Champion / Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Stuart Rosenberg *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : Il Shot an Arrow into the Air *'Résumé' : Huit hommes qui participent à un vol spatial s'écrasent sur le sol d'une planète inconnue. Quatre d'entre eux meurent et le cinquième, le navigateur, est sérieusement blessé. Le colonel et ses deux lieutenants se relaient pour s'occuper de lui. Mais l'un des lieutenants, poussé par un instinct de survie, refuse de partager son eau, entraînant la mort du navigateur. Le second lieutenant et le colonel seront assassinés plus tard par ce même lieutenant qui s'apercevra trop tard qu'il aurait pu éviter ce triple meurtre... Épisode 16 : L'Auto-stoppeur thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : The Hitch-Hiker *'Numéro' : 16 (1-16) *'Scénariste' : Lucille Fletcher / Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Alvin Ganzer *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : The Hitch-Hiker *'Résumé' : Nan Adams, conductrice de vingt-sept ans, a eu un léger accident de la route qui a cependant été sans conséquence. Pourtant, elle ne cesse de voir maintenant un mystérieux auto-stoppeur qui - surprise - apparaît sans cesse sur le bord de la route. Plus étrange, elle est la seule à pouvoir le voir. Son voyage, ponctué par les glaçantes apparitions sporadiques de l'auto-stoppeur, se transforme alors en cauchemar... Épisode 17 : La Fièvre du jeu thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : The Fever *'Numéro' : 17 (1-17) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Robert Florey *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : The Fever *'Résumé' : M. Franklin Gibbs et sa femme Flora sont en vacances à Las Vegas, la ville des machines à sous. Bien qu'il déteste le jeu, Franklin finit par être possédé par le démon du jeu après qu'un homme lui a demandé de jouer à sa place. L'étau de la folie se referme alors peu à peu sur lui... jusqu'à la mort. *'Note' : Vivi Janiss apparaît aussi dans L'Homme dans la bouteille. Épisode 18 : Le Lâche thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : The Last Flight *'Numéro' : 18 (1-18) *'Scénariste' : Richard Matheson *'Réalisateur' : William F. Claxton *'Diffusion' : **USA 5 février 1960 à la télévision sur CBS *'Distribution' : Robert Warwick (A.V.M. Alexander Mackaye, R.A.F.) *'Lien externe' : The Last Flight *'Résumé' : William Baker, pilote anglais de 1918, se retrouve accidentellement en 1959 sur une base américaine, après avoir traversé une faille temporelle. Il a bien du mal à convaincre les officiers américains qu'il vient d'un autre temps. D'autant plus que son coéquipier présumé mort parce qu'il l'avait lâchement abandonné devant une escadrille allemande est devenu général. Il s'échappera à la surveillance dont il était l'objet et retournera en 1918 afin de prouver qu'il n'est pas un lâche... Épisode 19 : Infanterie Platon thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : The Purple Testament *'Numéro' : 19 (1-19) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Richard L. Bare *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : The Purple Testament *'Résumé' : Le lieutenant Fitzgerald possède un don surprenant : lorsqu'il voit une lumière blanche sur le visage d'un de ses hommes, cela signifie que ce soldat mourra prochainement au combat. Jusqu'au jour où c'est sur son propre reflet qu'il voit cette étrange lueur... *'Note' : Le personnage joué par Dick York dit à un moment dans l'épisode que personne ne possède le don de télépathie. Étrangement, l'acteur interprètera un télépathe dans Un sou pour vos pensées (saison 2, épisode 16). Épisode 20 : Requiem *'Titre original' : Elegy *'Numéro' : 20 (1-20) *'Scénariste' : Charles Beaumont *'Réalisateur' : Douglas Heyes *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : Elegy *'Résumé' : Trois astronautes de l'an 2185 arrivent sur une planète qui ressemble énormément à la Terre, sur laquelle tous les habitants semblent figés ou pétrifiés. Les astronautes errent dans la petite ville de cette planète où le temps semble s'être arrêté, ne rencontrant que des humains parfaitement immobiles. Ils finissent par rencontrer l'unique habitant mobile de cet astéroïde : Jeremy Wickwire, qui leur explique que ce lieu est une sorte de cimetière. Il les invite chez lui et va leur révéler une vérité bien surprenante... Épisode 21 : Image dans un miroir *'Titre original' : Mirror Image *'Numéro' : 21 (1-21) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : John Brahm *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Vera Miles et Martin Milner *'Lien externe' : Mirror Image *'Résumé' : Millicent Barnes est une jeune femme qui attend paisiblement son autobus. Mais il semblerait qu'une double maléfique essaie de prendre sa place... Elle en parle à un certain Paul qui ne la croit pas vraiment. Il va appeler la police afin que la jeune femme soit emmenée en hôpital psychiatrique. Puis le problème se manifestera sous ses yeux et il sera lui-même directement concerné... Épisode 22 : Les Monstres de Maple Street *'Titre original' : The Monsters Are Due on Maple Street *'Numéro' : 22 (1-22) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Ronald Winston *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Claude Akins, Jack Weston *'Lien externe' : The Monsters are due on Maple Street *'Résumé' : Dans une ville moyenne américaine se trouve une rue qui, après le passage d'un terrible grondement et d'une vive lumière, est privée soudainement d'électricité. L'un des habitants est alors injustement accusé d'être un espion ou un extraterrestre à l'origine de cette panne car seule sa voiture fonctionne encore... Au fur et à mesure que des incidents bizarres se multiplient, la suspicion commence à gagner les habitants qui deviennent de plus en plus déments et violents. Un homme est tué, puis toute la rue s'embrase... *'Note' : Un remake a été tourné en 2002 : Les Monstres de Maple Street. La différence d'avec l'épisode original est que dans la nouvelle version, la disparition de l'électricité est due, pensent les habitants, à une attaque terroriste. Épisode 23 : Un monde différent *'Titre original' : A World of Difference *'Numéro' : 23 (1-23) *'Scénariste' : Richard Matheson *'Réalisateur' : Ted Post *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Howard Duff *'Lien externe' : A World of Difference *'Résumé' : Arthur Curtis, heureux en ménage et homme d'affaires à la vie rangée, dicte des consignes à sa secrétaire. Il entend soudain une voix dire « coupez ! ». Et ne comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde l'appelle Gérald Duncan ni pourquoi sa fille a disparu ; de même, sa femme qui a été remplacée par une mégère aigrie, veut divorcer de lui alors qu'il ne l'a jamais vue. Soit il est passé à travers une faille temporelle ou dans un univers parallèle, soit il devient fou ! Il va tout faire pour tenter de retrouver sa vraie vie, celle d'Arthur Curtis... *'Note' : Dans cet épisode, Arthur Curtis demande à sa secrétaire si les contrats Matheson sont prêts : il s'agit d'une référence au scénariste Richard Matheson. Épisode 24 : Longue vie, Walter Jameson thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : Long Live Walter Jameson *'Numéro' : 24 (1-24) *'Scénariste' : Charles Beaumont *'Réalisateur' : Tony Leader *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Edgar Stehli, Kevin McCarthy, Estelle Winwood *'Lien externe' : Long Live Walter Jameson *'Résumé' : Walter Jameson, professeur d'histoire dans une université, s'entend plutôt bien avec Samuel, son collègue enseignant les sciences et père d'une jeune femme, Susanna, que Walter veut justement épouser. Mais Samuel constate une ressemblance étonnante entre Walter et un ancien officier de la Guerre de Sécession qui a vécu un siècle plus tôt. Il s'interroge sur l'âge de son collègue et Walter avoue être immortel depuis l'Antiquité. En rentrant chez lui, une mauvaise surprise l'attend : son ancienne épouse, maintenant très âgée, veut empêcher son mariage avec Susanna... Épisode 25 : Tous les gens sont partout semblables thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : People Are Alike All Over *'Numéro' : 25 (1-25) *'Scénariste' : Paul W. Fairman / Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Mitchell Leisen *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Roddy McDowall (La Planète des singes, l'Aventure du Poséidon) *'Lien externe' : People Are Alike All Over *'Résumé' : Juste avant de partir pour une mission spatiale, les astronautes Marcusson et Conrad se demandent si les martiens ressemblent aux humains. Marcusson pense que oui mais pas Conrad. La fusée s'écrasant sur Mars, Marcusson meurt et Conrad est le seul survivant. D'abord effrayé, il s'aperçoit que les martiens sont différents des humains car ils l'accueillent avec respect et gentillesse et obtient d'eux tout ce qu'il désire... Hélas, il devra rapidement déchanter : il est emmené dans un bel appartement, qui se révèlera pour lui être une cage de zoo où les martiens pourront venir le contempler ! Épisode 26 : Exécution thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : Execution *'Numéro' : 26 (1-26) *'Scénariste' : George Clayton Johnson / Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : David Orrick McDearmon *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : Execution *'Résumé' : L'intrigue se déroule en 1880 : un cowboy du nom de Joe Caswell s'apprête sans grands remords à être pendu lorsqu'il est sauvé par le professeur Manion, un scientifique inventeur d'une machine à voyager dans le temps qui téléporte Caswell 80 ans plus tard. En 1960, Caswell tente de s'adapter à un monde nouveau qu'il ne connaît pas mais le professeur découvre entre temps que Caswell lui a menti sur ce qu'il est réellement et décide de le renvoyer à son époque. Les deux hommes en viennent aux mains et Caswell brise une lampe sur la tête de son sauveur, le tuant sur le coup. Mais il ne parvient pas à survivre dans une ville où le bruit et la lumière ont une place primordiale. Alors qu'il retourne chez Manion, un voleur du nom de Johnson s'introduit dans le laboratoire où se trouve la machine : les deux hommes se battent... Épisode 27 : Le Vœu magique *'Titre original' : The Big Tall Wish *'Numéro' : 27 (1-27) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Ron Winston *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Ivan Dixon *'Lien externe' : The Big Tall Wish *'Résumé' : Bolie Jackson est un boxeur dont la carrière est sur le point de se briser. Le fils de sa compagne, qui croit en lui, décide au cours du match d'intervertir les deux boxeurs et Bolie, qui était en train de perdre, se retrouve gagnant ! Bolie, cependant, ne peut pas croire en ce miracle contrairement à l'enfant qui le supplie d'y croire : s'il n'y croit pas, le vœu risque de ne pas fonctionner... Épisode 28 : Enfer ou Paradis *'Titre original' : A Nice Place to Visit *'Numéro' : 28 (1-28) *'Scénariste' : Charles Beaumont *'Réalisateur' : John Brahm *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Larry Blyden, Sebastian Cabot *'Lien externe' : A Nice Place to Visit *'Résumé' : Rocky Valentine, un criminel, est tué au cours d'un cambriolage. Il rencontre dans l'au-delà un certain Pip qui se présente comme étant son ange gardien, et lui offre tout ce qu'il désire et cela sans aucune contrepartie. Valentine se demande comment lui, vulgaire criminel sans foi ni loi, a pu mériter de voir tous ses désirs comblés, et d'avoir un fidèle valet obséquieux pour le servir. Mais Pip lui a-t-il tout dit ? Est-il au paradis ou en enfer ? *'Notes' : ** Larry Blyden reviendra dans l'épisode 85, Règlements de compte pour Rance McGrew. ** Le rôle du cambrioleur avait dans un premier temps été proposé à Mickey Rooney, qui dut le refuser en raison d'un emploi du temps très chargé. Par la suite, Charles Beaumont, l'auteur de cette histoire suggéra à Rod Serling d'endosser ce rôle, mais ce dernier déclina la proposition, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer à la fois le rôle du personnage principal et celui du narrateur. Par conséquent, Larry Blyden fut choisi pour interpréter le rôle. ** Sebastian Cabot (Pip) fut obligé de se teindre la barbe et les cheveux en blond (il était brun à l'origine) afin que la couleur de sa pilosité soit assortie à celle de son costume. Mais la décoloration dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu et il dut attendre trois mois avant de retrouver sa couleur naturelle ! Épisode 29 : Cauchemar *'Titre original' : Nightmare as a Child *'Numéro' : 29 (1-29) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Alvin Ganzer *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Janice Rule (Helen Foley) *'Lien externe' : Nightmare as a Child *'Résumé' : En rentrant chez elle, Helen Foley, institutrice, voit apparaître une fillette prénommée Markie qui semble en savoir beaucoup sur elle. Le temps passant, Helen s'inquiète de plus en plus de cette enfant qu'elle est la seule à voir et à entendre. Parallèlement, elle commence à se rappeler un terrible événement qui s'est passé quand elle avait dix ans et qu'elle avait depuis oublié à cause du choc psychologique qu'elle avait subi : elle avait en effet été témoin de l'assassinat de sa mère... *'Note' : Le nom d'Helen Foley sera réutilisé pour le film La Quatrième Dimension. Il inclura aussi l'histoire d'Anthony Fremont (épisode 73, C'est une belle vie). Enfin l'acteur Kevin McCarthy de l'épisode Longue vie, Walter Jameson reviendra lui aussi dans le film. Helen foley était l'institutrice et le mentor de Rod Serling. Épisode 30 : Arrêt à Willoughby thumb|right|335 px thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : A Stop at Willoughby *'Numéro' : 30 (1-30) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Robert Parrish *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : A Stop at Willoughby *'Résumé' : New York, 1960. Gart Williams est un homme d'affaires très perturbé par son travail stressant et son épouse intransigeante qui veut le voir « réussir » à tout prix. Un soir, en prenant le train pour rentrer chez lui, il s'endort et se réveille à Willoughby (prononcé dans la version française comme dans la version anglaise « Willbi »), une ville où il fait bon vivre en ce mois de juillet 1888. Après plusieurs réveils en sursaut, Williams, qui ne rêve que d'une vie calme et paisible, décide de s'arrêter définitivement à Willoughby, oubliant que cette ville n'existe que dans son imagination. Le téléspectateur ne saura qu'à la toute fin ce que signifie Willoughby, à savoir le nom de l'entreprise de pompes funèbres qui enlève le cadavre de Gart Williams La référence à l'image finale de Citizen Kane est évidente, ce que la neige ne fait que souligner ... Épisode 31 : La Potion magique thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : The Chaser *'Numéro' : 31 (1-31) *'Scénariste' : John Henry Collier / Robert Presnell, Jr. *'Réalisateur' : Douglas Heyes *'Diffusion' : **USA 13 mai 1960 à la télévision sur CBS *'Distribution' : Patricia Barry (Leila) *'Lien externe' : The Chaser *'Résumé' : Roger Shackleforth est amoureux de Leila, une belle jeune femme qui n'éprouve rien pour lui, totalement indifférente aux émois de son soupirant. Roger va voir un vieux professeur qui lui propose un « détachant », un poison mortel incolore et inodore. Mais Roger aime Leila et donc demande un philtre d'amour. Le professeur le lui cède pour la somme curieusement dérisoire d'un dollar. Et cela fonctionne : Leila devient éperdument amoureuse de Roger... même trop amoureuse de Roger qui au bout de six mois de mariage ne supporte plus cette femme envahissante, omniprésente, et toujours à ses pieds. Une seule solution pour se débarrasser de ce boulet, le fameux détachant, vendu très cher ! Mais Roger est loin d'imaginer qu'il va devoir supporter Leila le restant de ses jours... Épisode 32 : Coup de trompette thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : A Passage for Trumpet *'Numéro' : 32 (1-32) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Don Medford *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : A Passage for Trumpet *'Résumé' : Joey Crown est un excellent trompettiste, mais l'alcoolisme le pousse à vendre son instrument et à se jeter sous les roues d'un camion. Il se réveille ensuite dans un monde où personne ne peut le voir ni l'entendre. Après avoir erré comme une âme en peine, il rencontre un autre trompettiste qui est le seul à le voir et l'entendre. Joey lui confie ses problèmes mais le trompettiste lui certifie qu'aucun des deux n'est mort. Joey réalise alors qu'il est au Purgatoire et qu'il a le choix entre revenir sur Terre ou rester dans les limbes. Il décide de revenir à la vie, et tous ses soucis vont être progressivement résolus : il va percevoir une somme d'argent, il pourra racheter son intrument de musique, et rencontrera une jeune femme qui tombera amoureuse de lui... Épisode 33 : Un original thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : Mr. Bevis *'Numéro' : 33 (1-33) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : William Asher *'Diffusion' : ** : 3 juin 1960 à la télévision sur CBS *'Distribution' : Orson Bean (M. Bevis) - cet acteur joue le rôle de Roy, le petit-ami de Karen McCluskey dans Desperate Housewives (2009-2012) *'Lien externe' : Mr Bevis *'Résumé' : Monsieur James B. W. Bevis diffère des autres par son costume, mais aussi par ses goûts qui sont, pour un homme de son âge, plutôt surprenants : il aime les animaux, les vieilles voitures, les commerçants, les enfants, construire des cithares et des maquettes de bateau, chanter dans son bureau... mais parallèlement, il souffre de problèmes de logement et de travail. Un jour, il fait la connaissance de son ange gardien, qui lui propose d'améliorer sa vie. Mais Bevis va vite regretter cette offre car si son patron l'augmente, si sa voiture est à la mode et si sa logeuse accepte de le laisser habiter dans son appartement, il a perdu la chaleur des gens qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient... Il voudrait revenir en arrière ce qui n'est pas du goût de son ange gardien... Épisode 34 : Neuvième Étage thumb|right|335 px *'Titre original' : The After Hours *'Numéro' : 34 (1-34) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Douglas Heyes *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Anne Francis (Marsha) *'Lien externe' : The After Hours *'Résumé' : Marsha White fait ses courses dans un grand magasin mais lorsqu'elle s'arrête au neuvième étage, elle s'aperçoit qu'il est entièrement désert. Elle est accueillie par une étrange vendeuse qui lui propose le seul article présent dans l'étage : un simple dé à coudre qui était pourtant justement ce que Marsha cherchait ! La vendeuse se montrant inquiétante, Marsha se plaint au directeur qui lui dit que son magasin ne comporte pas de neuvième étage. Elle découvrira ensuite que la vendeuse n'est qu'un simple mannequin... *'Note' : L'épisode a été l'objet d'un remake intitulé Le Mannequin en 1986. Épisode 35 : Le Champion *'Titre original' : The Mighty Casey *'Numéro' : 35 (1-35) *'Scénariste' : Rod Serling *'Réalisateur' : Robert Parrish & Alvin Ganzer *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : *'Lien externe' : The Mighty Casey *'Résumé' : Le directeur d'une équipe de baseball médiocre décide, sur une proposition d'un scientifique, d'engager Casey, un robot surdoué et doté d'un talent particulier pour ce sport. À lui tout seul, Casey parvient à faire hisser son équipe dans les premières places du championnat. Mais le robot tombe malade et doit être soigné au plus vite. Le médecin constate que Casey ne porte pas de cœur et le président de la fédération de baseball exige que Casey en porte un s'il veut continuer à jouer. Toutefois, sa guérison n'apportera pas le succès attendu : ses résultats seront très mauvais une fois doté d'un cœur. La raison ? Casey ne veut pas faire de peine aux joueurs de l'équipe adverse : il s'agit d'un robot doué de compassion ! * Note : Rod Serling a dû faire face au décès de l'acteur principal Paul Douglas survenu quelques jours après la fin du tournage. CBS ayant refusé les frais d'un second tournage, Serling a financé sur ses deniers un nouveau tournage de toutes les scènes dans lesquelles Paul Douglas était présent. Épisode 36 : Un monde à soi *'Titre original' : A World of His Own *'Numéro' : 36 (1-36) *'Scénariste' : Richard Matheson *'Réalisateur' : Ralph Nelson *'Diffusion' : ** : sur CBS *'Distribution' : Keenan Wynn (Gregory West), Phyllis Kirk (Victoria West) *'Lien externe' : A World of His Own *'Résumé' : Gregory West a la particularité de rendre réel tout ce qu'il dicte dans son dictaphone... Il essaie du moins d'en convaincre son épouse Victoria, qui a failli le surprendre dans les bras d'une belle jeune femme. Étant considéré par son épouse comme menteur ou fou, Grégory doit montrer qu'il est de bonne foi : il fait donc apparaître Mary, sa maîtresse imaginaire, qui devient réelle quand il la décrit. Puis il la fait disparaître en détruisant la bande magnétique sur laquelle il l'avait décrite. Néanmoins Victoria croit encore à un coup monté et décide d'appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique pour enfermer son mari. Gregory, cependant, a plus d'un tour dans son sac, notamment celui de supprimer Victoria, qui elle aussi était une création de son imagination ! *'Note' : L'épisode Un doux rêveur de La Treizième Dimension est un remake inversé de cette histoire. Références Cet article est une adaptation du contenu de wikipédia disponible à cette adresse http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saison_1_de_La_Quatri%C3%A8me_Dimension.